Devotion
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou is forced to disguise as his younger sister and marry the ancient Egyptian priest as an offering. How does he endure? SetoxJou AU
1. Preface

**Summary: **Jou is forced to disguise as his younger sister and marry the ancient Egyptian priest as an offering. How does he endure? SetoxJou AU

**Author's Note: **New idea- New story- New drama. Since the plot takes place in ancient Egypt, I'll be referring Jounouchi to Jono and Seto to Seth. Not too confusing I hope, and I also hope you enjoy beloveds.

Devotion

"Oh sweet Zeus," A woman ranted frantically. "Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's _gone?_"

"Her horse, her clothes," The man's voice grew smaller. "They're all gone with her."

The blonde woman fell on her knees, weeping silently. The two men in the same room watched her anxiously, feeling pointless to comfort her. The curtains fluttered quietly against the cold night breeze, revealing the indeed empty bed where once their daughter and sister remained. The family suspected this. They knew in their gut feeling that the young girl would flee from marrying the infamous priest of Egypt. After all, she would only marry him as an offering- to only become his servant.

Finally, one of the men knelt beside the woman and helped her stand up once more, guiding her to the bed to sit properly.

"At least her burden's gone," He whispered effortlessly. "She can now marry whoever she wants."

"What about us? What about _us_? If the priest realizes her missing- we'll all be beheaded!" She shrieked, tears continuously falling out of her brown eyes. "Was it so much to ask?"

"Mother, she would've been a slave for the bloody priest! She would've suffered and longed to die from the moment the wedding bells rung!" The boy from the corner finally opened his mouth to speak, defending his sister from her conceited action.

"Leave me, Jono. We could've lived in wealth and power, but your ignorant sister left us in fear."

"Mother-"

"Leave her be, son."

His father sternly spoke with his dark hair hiding away his concerning eyes. The oldest son let out a restless sigh and left the room, leaving the married couple to themselves.

"What are we going to do, Ermin?"

"I do not know."

"You won't let me die, you won't let Jono die."

"No, I would not."

"My poor daughter, my poor son."

"Listen to me Calixte. Listen to me carefully," His voice was low and ominous. "All the priest wanted was a new wife, yes?"

His wife nodded weakly.

"Then let him marry Jono."

"What are you talking about? He specifically chose her!"

"But Jono was not present when he selected her, he would not know the difference!" The voice grew in anticipation, in strange panic but excitement to the possible solution.

"The priest is not dense, Ermin! He would know!" She fought back, giving up in weary.

"Just until," The husband shushed her. "Just until our daughter returns, and when she does, we'll trade her back. Now tell me, wife, do Jono and Selena look anything alike?"

Her brown eyes shook quickly, nodding fearlessly.

"Exactly alike."

"We must inform the priest that our son, no- our daughter is very weak and she must refrain from excessive physical proceedings."

"Also to allow her privacy for her insecurities."

"Pray to Zeus at the altar tonight. I'll explain to Jono and convince him whole heartedly."

"Let him know I love him."

"Go, quickly."

She nodded and wrapped her upper body with another cloth, running out of the poor house toward the center of the village.

* * *

"F-Father? You can't be serious."

"I am, most certainly am. Do this for me, for your own mother- the most courageous act a son can do."

"If I'm exposed- we'll all die instantly!" The blond shouted, watching his father grow more desperate by the minute.

"Son, we'll all die tomorrow night when he arrives with Selena gone. We must try something instead of nothing!"

"Father…"

"Please, Jono, please."

The son watched his father lean forward, getting ready to bent over and fall on his knees to plead. The blond caught him before hand and quietly whispered into his ear.

"Please don't do selfless things, father. I'll do it and save you and mother."

A gentle tear formed from his father's identical iris and lingered there before his blinked.

"Thank you, Jono, my son."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's the preface. Okay- I have no idea what to call Serenity in ancient Greece, so i just kept it Serenity. Sorry for the random names but yeah, Ermin is Jono's father's name and Calixte is his mother's. Hope that wasn't too confusing. Review if you want to see more, haha, and thank you for reading.

--edit

Serenity is now changed to Selena thanks to Yukiko-Angel


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Jou is forced to disguise as his younger sister and marry the ancient Egyptian priest as an offering. How does he endure? SetoxJou AU

**Author's Note: **Seems like a good start. Only if all the people who alerted me reviewed me at the same time… I'd love to hear from all of you! Thanks to Yukiko-Angel, I found Serenity's close-enough Greek name, so she will be referred to Selena now. But that's it! No more weird awkward names- I think. Haha

Yukiko-Angel- Thanks for the name, love. Whew! I hope you like this 'Jono' too!

ulie-desu- Thanks for the idea, darling. Of course, great minds think alike. I hope you enjoy this one, too! We have to hang out in the summer! Very, very soon!

mandapandabug- I know you love me, and I know you love me writing new ideas. (love me, please?) haha, believe it or not, I won't stop writing cause you'll review me no matter what! We work on a beautiful cycle, and thank you so much for that. And knowing me, Seth will like many many things, haha thanks beloved.

Kiki- I hope this is soon enough, hehe; thank you!

MizzTrish- I sure hope that wasn't a mean cackle, cause I love Jono very much! I won't do anything evil… or will I? haha thank you so much!

ONIX-21- I know, poor Jono. But this was a concept I fell in love with as soon as the idea popped into my head, so I just had to write it down and bam! Here it is, haha

dragonlady222- I can honestly that question. Not that long. Seth is pretty damn smart and he won't take too long to figure out his wife's true 'identity'. Oops, was that spoiling too much? Hehe

melodyz07- Continued for you enjoyment, haha

whiteinu1- Going on and on and hopefully, on?

koolmint26- Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

I changed the summary a bit. (Pretty much the same thing, but the first one sounded so awkward.) Basically 'Egypt's' to 'Egyptian' haha.

I hope you enjoy, beloveds.

Devotion

"My priest," A topless Egyptian walked in, his head covered in a papyrus cloth to symbolize obedience. "It is time."

"Where is the pharaoh?" His voice was cold and emotionless. His stolid expression remained silent while his rare sapphire eyes looked distant into the servant.

"In the corridor, my priest."

"Is he aware of my leaving?"

"Yes, my lord Seth. He even permits you two nights and three days for your absence."

The stoic man gave a short grunt and brushed past his servant to his carriage. Such vacation wasn't necessary. All he wanted was a faithful, or matter in fact endangered person to serve him since such loyalty was uncommon these days. He needed someone to trust- even if it was someone who was _threatened_ to do so.

The priest remembered the meeting with her.

_Selena?_ Was it.

Her hair blew in the Greek wind as in a myth.

Her smile was deep, unlike the shallow forgery people often wear.

She wore no mask and he was thankful for that.

She was beautiful and light, shimmering in the moonlight as if to redefine her name like a goddess that came from the heavens above. He watched her run to her father's arms, his attire revealing his status as a poor farmer in Greece.

He smirked.

He imagined what he would do with her.

Her thin body pinned down below him, layers of trashy clothes ripping carelessly and eagerly- Her beautiful smile turning into an ugly wail, compassionate eyes growing into empty vessels of tears. Just like any other wives he had before her.

The blue eyes came to a close as he fell asleep.

* * *

"He's already on his way!" A blond woman came running in, wiping her dirty hands onto the front wear of her dress.

"He- I mean, _she_ just needs to put on her dress and she'll be prepared." Her husband replied, trying to sound somewhat of ease but failing to do so while he tapped his foot onto the floor.

"Selena? Are you ready?"

The brown eyes closed as he heard another name being called out to him.

His dearly sister was now him now.

He had taken her to another level in their relationship and made her his own, matter in fact- himself.

Jono, or Selena now disguised as, opened the curtains and walked slowly in the wraps of clothing he never worn before. He faced his parents, both looking guilty but satisfied at his transformation.

"The priest will arrive soon."

"We will find Selena," His father reassured. "And when we do, we will send her back as if none of this ever happened."

Jono simply nodded, his long auburn hair falling beside his cheek as he tilted his head.

A hand came brushing his face, taking the strand of hair behind his ear. It was his mother, looking uncertain and anxious all in the midst of tears.

"I'm s-so sorry, Jono."

"Shh-" The boy shushed her, taking her hand in to his own and holding them tightly. "I'll be fine. I'll be living in a grand palace, never to starve and grow sickly ever again."

He lied to himself, but it all came too easily.

It was then a group of men came running into their house, proclaiming with loud voices that the priest has arrived. Both father and mother fell down on their knees and bowed their head almost instantly, startling Jono all too soon. By mistake he remained standing and caught a glimpse of the entering priest in all his glory.

The tall brunet walked gracefully as he came closer to his soon to be wife. His attire was coordinated in midnight blue and white, matching his striking eyes that even Jono's heart skipped a beat to. A sculpted face wore a dark smirk in flawless skin that remained sun kissed along with a perfect nose and a pair of rosy lips. Jono's wig proved to be nothing compared to the brunet the priest naturally had that remained faultless even as he walked.

It was suddenly then Jono felt a small tug and the nip of dress, signaling him to join his parents below and bow to the entering majesty. Jono quickly fell to his knees and kept his head down to physically stop himself from staring at such wondrous beauty.

"You may rise." The voice rang in Jono's ears, leaving him a bleeding stab in his heart in no specific reason.

The Greek family did as they were told, slowly standing straight in the presence of a god, himself.

His movement was fast, a hand lifting Jono's face below his chin and leaving the poor child flustered. The priest's piercing blue eyes gazed into the boy's as if to search through him mysteries and answers. The atmosphere was tense as the mother gulped and father held her hand.

"She must be a gift from the gods." The priest finally spoke, taking him hand down violently.

The mother flinched at the sight of her son's face falling suddenly, watching his pride sink simultaneously. But the same hand that kept her calm tightened it once more to reassure her. She watched her son close his eyes gently but lifted his head in shallow confidence.

"She is, my priest," The father replied. "An award none can fathom."

"I'll keep her in pieces." The priest snapped, not caring to hide his cruelty as he took the child's wrist firmly and dragging her down the way he entered.

"S-Selena!" The mother finally cried out, watching her child leave wordlessly.

"Give them their reward." The priest ignored her cry and ordered his servants, leaving the trash hole and into his carriage. To his surprise the daughter remained silent and obedient, rather satisfied at the sight of his servants dropping the luggage of gold and jewels.

He carried the light body into the door and walked in next, sitting right beside the girl deftly. The footsteps revealed the servants returning and the priest tapped the carriage to signal their permission to leave, all these events happening swiftly and silently.

The carriage began to move and the priest changed his posture to look at his wife.

She showed no acknowledgment and looked forward to nothingness, already blank and gone.

"Look at me." He snapped, feeling the ignorance irritating. She obeyed, looking at him directly in the eye without faltering.

The priest was impressed.

She was beautiful, just as he remembered her.

She might've been more striking as if she aged into a woman, looking wholesome and delectable.

But her once happy eyes were gone.

He hasn't done anything to her and yet, she was weary and agonized.

Her face was pale, long brown hair that flowed down to her waist, cheap dresses that were nothing compared to his own, thin neck and collarbones that revealed the sketch of her body- all weak and tender.

"Selena, was it?"

"Yes, my priest."

He never heard her voice.

Her voice was worse than her physical features.

"Is there something," He paused. "bothering you?"

"No, my priest."

There it was again.

The low, dark voice too drained for such face should have.

His hands moved fast again, reeling her face into his, finally startling the girl as her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"How _dare_ you lie to me through your teeth."

"M-My priest." Her voice revealed more character now, scared and frail.

"It's not too hard to break this fragile body of yours," The priest threatened, hands now taking off the first shawl the girl had around her shoulders. "Your lies are tempting me to try."

"I-I can not-"

"But I will."

She opened her mouth as if to scream, but he covered it with the same hand that held reeled her face, using the other to rip off another clothing that wrapped around her. She tried to yell but he was already sitting on top of her rather comfortably, taking bother her legs and hands below his knees and legs, exactly pinning her down as he imagined.

"I usually wait till we arrive," He smirked. "But you're testing me as if I won't."

She gave up screaming now, trying to move with the weight holding her down.

"It's you," He cursed. "It's you, you, and only you."

He whispered and hovered her lips violently, eating her alive.

She bit his lower lip instantly, refusing to allow his tongue to enter. Mindlessly the priest took his hand and lowered her jaw to force it open, entering her mouth bitterly. She moaned a scream into his mouth but he ignored it, allowing his bleeding lips to be licked by her sweet saliva, to keep her from breathing.

She tried to push him off but he smiled as he kissed her, then taking the hand that tried to open her to her nose. He kissed her firmly, still devouring her and keeping her mouth closed with his own- finally taking the hand to pinch her nose painfully- blocking all air holes for her breathing.

She began to panic, screaming again but only wasting energy to keep her breathing and alive. The priest never let go of her face or mouth, kissing her skillfully and heavily- finally noticing that she was giving up to the lack of air.

Selena's mouth finally remained open and effortless, and the priest let go- finding her fainted.

He smirked and opened the window of the carriage- spitting on the ground as he realized the sand color, he was now in Egypt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **GAH! I'm silently praying that the whole he-she, Jono-Selena referring thing isn't confusing you. I mean, the _real _Selena hasn't even appeared yet so anything about her should be Jono in constume, haha. I know the whole ride was way to fast but ha! it's a fanfic so no need to worry about that. Don't you love the fact that Seth is a total asshole? I mean, who faints a girl while you're kissing them? WHAT A WEIRDO! but yes, I hope you enjoyed and review me love(:


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Jou is forced to disguise as his younger sister and marry the ancient Egyptian priest as an offering. How does he endure? SetoxJou AU

**Author's Note:**

mandapandabug- LOL this review cracked me up. Apparently, every time you say something you wouldn't say to your mother (asshole, for instance) they censor it with asterisks. As a result, your review had so many stars, it's very pretty. LOL anyways, I'll update my other stories soon, I promise. Thank you like always, darling.

whiteinu1- on and on and on, haha

ONIX-21- Thank you and you don't know how relieved I'm to hear that, hehe

dragonlady222- I sure hope so too. I mean, no character death, hopefully? Haha

melodyz07- Seth is rather impatient, isn't he? But that's one of the great things about him (for me, at least) that he keeps things moving and alive. Thank you so much!

Mizz Trish- HAHA I agree, hot sauce and the zing, YUM! Thank you!

pennypigeon- I know, but too bad he has to act like a weak, little girl. HAHA I'm so evil.

koolmint26- Well, tough love. HAHA that's what I always tell my friends. Mmmm.

setoishot- LOL so cute. HERE IT IS NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWWW

Celdria- Thank you so much- it's great that you love my stories. I hope you keep on reading.

SangSeiku- Haha, great response. Just what I need to continue- thanks, love.

LadyLady- I PMed you, but got no reply. Hope you can help me out? haha

-Nightly Halo-- HAHA in some crazy sense you are indeed lucky, but at the same time I feel terrible throwing up trash at you. Haha thanks for the awesome job hun. Well, yeah, I made Seth into a asshole because I can. Dot dot dot. Hahaha, and about Jono and the whole brunet to blond thing is because Selena has long, brown hair so in order to look like her- he's wearing a long, brown hair- wig.

Okay, truth be told. There is NO-EFFING-WAY you can travel from Greece to Egypt in the matter of minutes. But hey. This is a fanfic, don't worry about that. (I'm sorry I sound so desperate to cover up my mistake) But here's a scenario: We're going to pretend that Seth and Jono flew and got to Egypt indeed that fast. I love you all, too. So here's chapter two and yes, the setting is now in Egypt.

Well, here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy, beloveds.

**Devotion**

"Where- Where is he? Is he back so soon?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Take me to him!"

His voice was immediate. The servant stood from her seat and glided through the corridors of the sanctuary while a raven haired boy followed behind her. When they arrived near the gate, both politely stood, waiting.

The boy watched as a familiar man slid down the carriage gracefully. The sun was blazing as usual, but the calmness of the priest somehow made the atmosphere near him cooler.

"S-Seth!" The boy cried out instinctively, finding it too hard to suppress his joy.

The brilliant brunet immediately turned to face the familiar voice, and once he recognized the boy, he smiled ever so lightly, opening his arms for a reassuring entrance. The boy ran as he laughed, falling into the priest's opened arms in glee.

"I missed you brother!" The boy amused, feeling his head be patted on like old, grand times.

"When did you return?" The priest's voice was amazingly lovable. A sight no one has seen for the three years the boy was gone.

"Last night. I visited the pharaoh without delay and he insisted that we visit him again tonight," The brother paused, repressing a grim smile. "With your new spouse that is."

"She's ill at the moment," The priest's voice suddenly sullen. "She needs her rest. Let only you and I go accompany the pharaoh tonight." He smiled back at his brother and dismissed him, promising him a meeting later in the night.

Once his brother and servant disappeared from his sight, he turned back to the carriage where his fainted wife laid, helplessly.

"My priest," A servant called out, only to be glared at by his cerulean eyes. "The l-lady is asleep-"

"I'll take her. You are all released."

The men bowed without another word, walking away quietly to leave the priest and his wife alone.

The priest approached the girl quickly, taking her legs in his left arm and her upper body onto his right, carrying the light body over to his own master bedroom. The laid her on his mineral bed with ease, watching her expression at ease.

He let out a frustrated growl, ripping open his robe. It was bloody hot with the sun high the sky, scorching her last heat before she falls for the night. There was a gentle moan beside him, catching his sight toward the brunette.

The priest watched her grimace gently, obviously from the heat.

He decided to clothe her in lighter clothing, climbing over her to take off her complicated dress. The Greeks were famous for abusing their over dyed clothes. He smirked as he brushed her long, delicate hair off her collarbones, giving him easy access to her pins and such.

Her eyes were delicately closed, skin perfect and white compared to his own. Her lips were full yet thin, slightly opened as if to breathe easier. Just when he reached over to strip her-

"My priest,"

"What do you need, Isis?" He growled.

"So it is true," The figure revealed herself by entering the room without any consent. "You've returned so quickly." She raised a dark eyebrow, not surprised with the sight of the topless priest over a fragile woman, ready to bare her.

"She's ill." He smirked, deciding to stop and walk over to the soothsayer.

She was beautiful Isis they called her; a name after a goddess to prove that she was indeed a god, an immortal herself. She gently bowed her head as if she forgotten her loyalties for a moment, but raising her beautiful face with an identical smirk.

"Was it the journey that wounded her, or was it you?"

He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?"

"To test your conscience, my priest. It pains me to listen to false rumors of your cruelty."

"But I am cruel, Isis; Cruel enough for the death gods to reserve a special place for me in damnation without a hope of an afterlife."

"That may be true, but you're not cruel for those you care about."

"Well, lucky aren't you?"

She finally managed to lightly laugh in a musical tone. She took the priest's hand from her shoulder and held in it her own.

"I'll take care of her, my priest. Your brother was delighted to see you and I believe he deserves the time."

"My thanks." He bowed and she bowed gently after, as he took his leave.

Isis stared at the girl silently, keeping her indifferent look now that she was alone with her.

'_So this is the chosen girl.'_

The prophetess approached the brunette and sat beside her, gently stroking her hair. She placed her hand on her forehead lightly and closed her eyes, asking for any revelations.

'_A beautiful blond boy. The mythical hair, the rarest of the race, the most precious beauty in Egypt- Who is this enigmatic child?'_

A light groan startled Isis and she raised her hand from the girl's forehead and watched the brunette.

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the stranger, also in startle as she sat up immediately.

"My lady," The stranger greeted her softly. "Welcome to the ancient land of the sands, Egypt."

The girl nodded, blushing a quite few shades of red.

"I hear you're ill, my lady. Do you need some tablets?"

"N-No," The girl finally spoke. "I am f-fine."

"Is anyone out there?"

The stranger's voice suddenly grew powerful, loud and boisterous.

"Yes, my diviner." A servant girl responded as she revealed her face from the entrance.

"Fetch me some water for the priest's wife."

The brunette watched the servant go, ensuring in her thoughts that this stranger was indeed a woman with authority.

"The priest used to talk about you," The stranger startled the brunette again. "He would tell me how beautiful you were." The girl watched the stranger rise from her seat in delicacy, opening a dresser type of furniture in the corner of the room.

"He had many wives before. The most beautiful women in Egypt were all his- but he would tell me they were like a grain of sand compared to your splendor."

The brunette flushed her cheeks, looking down in secret thoughts.

'_How ridiculous.'_

"Here," Clothes were handed to her. "Take these and follow me."

The girl did as she was told and left the room, guided by the stranger. As the brunette was led out, she caught a sight of a running girl holding a vase of water it seemed.

"My prophetess-"

"You took too long, wretched girl," The stranger glared with her dark eyes. "I'll make sure you won't be fed tonight." The woman slapped the servant, causing her to drop the large vase and clash onto the floor. The brunette silently gasped. A crowd of servants came rushing, but to Selena's surprise, the servants ran over to woman rather than the poor girl on the ground.

"My diviner,"

"My prophetess,"

"My seer,"

The women stroked the hand she slapped the girl with, mending her and stroking her.

"Enough. Clean this mess." The servants immediately fell to the floor and obeyed. The brunette kept quiet as she saw the dark haired woman smile back at her, ensuring her to follow her once again.

* * *

"My pharaoh,"

"My priest,"

The two greeted casually.

"Enough drivel, my cousin. Where is she?"

The pharaoh suddenly chuckled as he insisted the two men to take a seat. After all, they were his cousins and blood.

"She's ill, Atemu. Isis is looking after her."

"Are you sure Isis won't frighten her?"

"She'll only learn from the best." The priest smirked, drinking a cup beside him.

"So many tell me," A younger voice spoke. "That Greece is done with?"

The pharaoh chuckled.

"And what do you mean 'done with'?"

"That we built a treaty, Atem. Even Seth has a Greek woman as his wife."

"No, not completely, brother. Greece did submit to us but we can not be naïve to her surrender." The priest added.

"I see." The boy nodded as his raven hair lightly fell to his cheek.

"But if Seth chooses to divorce his wife, then there will be war." The pharaoh chuckled as his cousins did the same.

* * *

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"To the showers, lady, it's too hot," She replied curtly. "Is it not?"

The brunette silently shook her head, deciding to follow her quietly.

All the walls were glistening in gold ornaments.

This was indeed the land of the gods with her jewels everywhere to adorn her. The people walking had rows of gold built on them; even this powerful woman had gold jewelry all over her tanned body. The brunette gently gaped at the dazzling sights, but kept an hidden act of humility.

When they entered a room, a sound of running water came from the corners.

_The bathhouse._

The brunette slightly panicked as she watched the woman dropping pieces of her clothing.

'_Why did I not think before?'_ He hit himself on the head and with that slight pain, he decided to act upon it.

"Ah- my lady," He moaned. "My headache has returned!"

He watched her approach him in haste, keeping her last dress on that barely managed to keep her features hidden. The cloth was translucent after all. He blushed at the sight but the woman took that as a serious symptom and laid her down on her lap.

Her breasts covered her face as the brunette laid looking forward. He decided to at least have the courtesy and close his eyes instead.

"You're searing- flu, something not fatal, just get some rest."

Her voice was calm, almost like a spell.

She began to hum, slowly drifting off the brunette to a sleep. His mellow mood followed and drifted off to another slumber.

* * *

When Selena woke up, she was in a familiar room.

She realized she was back in the priest's chamber alone.

The night breeze was certainly cooler against her still sweaty body. If she remembered correctly, she would be able to reach the bathhouse on her own, and keep the secret to herself.

She exited the room silently after she took out extra clothing from the same cabinet that woman pulled out from. The guards it seemed bowed, but did not question the brunette's leave. Selena smiled back graciously and walked off to the bathhouse hurriedly, realizing the sun was already set.

Thankfully the bathhouse was empty and quickly the brunette began to strip.

She wore over nine pieces of cloths, all heavy and thick but once they were off- she sighed with satisfaction. She placed the wig underneath her clothes and fell into the cask of water head to toe.

The water was cold and he, Jono that is, let out a gentle cry of pleasure.

He laughed to himself, finding this whole situation pathetic and desperate. He laughed at the evil priest, the attractive stranger, the missing sister, the twisted fate- but most of all, the shameful idiot, himself.

Jono quickly washed himself in insecurity and once he was done he wore his wig immediately. He felt as if the wig kept his identity safe more than the pretty face of his. It was suddenly then that he heard light footsteps from the entrance, and instinctively, Jono covered his body with the clothes, falling to floor as the intruder approached and slightly shrieking.

The shriek startled the man and took a step backwards in hurry.

"My apologies," He quickly spoke but looked at the brunette as if to recognize her. "You-You must be the new wife."

"P-Please, allow me privacy." She pleaded, speaking in well manners but also in fears. He nodded but did not leave; he simply pivoted his posture not to face her and stood there as if to wait.

'_Arrogant snake.'_

Selena hissed in her mind and quickly changed into foreign Egyptian clothing.

"My lord?" She called out as she finished, finding composure while she stood.

He immediately turned his head, his rough but graceful hair spinning also. His hair was like that woman's, bold and coarsely beautiful all in darkness. His eyes were worse, looking directly at her like burning ice- similar to a familiar, memorable

'_The priest.'_

"You must be the new scrap he picked up," His voice was suddenly haughty, approaching the brunette unpleasantly. "The feeble Greek that fell ill before a meeting with the pharaoh."

"M-My lord." Her head instantly fell to the floor, calculating thoughts in her head.

'_Pharaoh? Me? When? Who is this insolent child?'_

A sudden hand scooped up Selena's face from her chin, forcing her to directly face the stranger. Selena was a bit taller than him, but his ego proved otherwise.

"I'm your brother in law, Selena," He growled. "And I'll make sure you'll be a pleasant _wife_ for my brother."

His hand suddenly fell from her chin to her chest, gripping the clothing deftly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HA! A cliff-hanger. I tease, because I love you. Anyways, first of all- I don't understand how Jono can understand what the hell the Egyptians are saying, but let's just say he does. (HAHA)

Okay, I think Isis will be an important factor in this story- so let's just respect the bitch. HAHA- the way you interpret her character is your own opinion, so play around with her in your head. I personally think she's great. She almost like a female version of Seth- that's why they get along so well with this sadistic smirks and god damned pride.

And a URGENT NOTE! I need Mokuba's Egyptian name. (You guys knew it was Mokuba, right? RIGHT?) Hope he wasn't too confusing. I love Mokuba to death. I love him. He's adorable.

OOH. I almost forgot. I need Yugi's Egyptian name too. Yes, Yugi will be making a grand entrance so Yami (Atemu) won't be lonely. About Atemu, he will be referred to as various things like pharaoh, Seth's cousin, Atemu, and Atem. They're all the same short, sexy guy supposedly in leather in his afterlife haha.

My Beta mentioned the marriage and how Jono technically is no 'wife' because he hasn't even married yet. Smart girl- haha. The marriage will be held in a few chapters so look forward to that. (I honestly have no idea why you should)

Lastly, Jono-Selena always constantly changes from the whole 'he' and 'she' reference, but I hope it's not too confusing. I tried to keep the story flow-y to keep you guys focused. Remember, Selena and I mean the _real _Selena hasn't even appeared yet so every time you see Selena, just think of Jono. Well, I hope you enjoyed and review me questions/comments/suggestions. Thank you!


End file.
